1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface unit and a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in communication networks represented by the Internet and encryption technologies, transmission and reception of information through the networks have been increasing. In communication through the networks, a personal computer is principally used as an interface that receives input of information from the user. Accordingly, there have been proposed various techniques of improving convenience of the computer used as the interface (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4076).
A notebook personal computer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4076 includes an antenna coil provided integrally with a touchpad. In this notebook personal computer, near field wireless communication based on the NFC (Near Field Communication) standards is performed using the antenna coil. For this reason, transmission of information registered on an IC card and payment with electronic money are carried out by easy operations.
Further, in the notebook personal computer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4076, the antenna is provided integrally with the touchpad. For this reason, even when a housing of the notebook personal computer is made of metal, information recorded on the IC card can be properly read via the touchpad.
The notebook personal computer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4076 includes a ground electrode layer that blocks electromagnetic waves that constitutes noise passing through the touchpad. The ground electrode layer is patterned in a mesh form to realize near field wireless communication. For this reason, it is difficult to sufficiently block electromagnetic waves emitted from the notebook personal computer to the outside and electromagnetic waves entering the inside of the notebook personal computer from the outside.